


Literary Criticism

by Daegaer



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Daleks - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-16
Updated: 2006-01-16
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Literary Criticism

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE!"

Aziraphale looked at the Dalek in mild surprise, and then noticed it had exterminated a small stack of Danielle Steeles he'd been saving for when he'd got through all the decent literature in the world.

"Excuse _me_ ," he said firmly, letting just a hint of righteous anger glow round his edges, "but I think you'll find you're in the wrong shop for planning destruction and interstellar domination."

"EX-TER-MI--" the Dalek started, then radiated a faint air of embarrassment. "RIGHT," it said as Aziraphale glowed a little more indignantly, "SOR-RY-MATE. I'LL-JUST-BE-OFF."

"Honestly," Aziraphale muttered, sweeping up the little pile of ash after it left. "These days _everyone_ thinks they're a literary critic."


End file.
